


Watching Them

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI:NY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-28
Updated: 2010-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some one is watching mac and Stella and sees what they don't...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching Them

I can't remember when I started watching them, not the crazed stalker kind of watching. Observing, noticing would be better words, probably years ago when I first started working with the Crime lab.  At first it was just out of curiosity.  So much had been said about Mac Taylor, most in hushed voices behind closed doors in the 'did you hear about', 'remember when Mac...' type of conversations. There were several constants to all the stories he heard about Mac. First and foremost there was a definite difference in him pre 9/11 and post 9/11, which considering they said he lost his wife when the towers came down, it was understandable.  He could see the bone deep sadness Mac seemed to always wear which hadn't really started to lift until the last few years. I've seen the smile come more and more especially when he was indulging Lindsay in one of her reenactments and especially when baby Lucy was around.  He obviously couldn't resist his goddaughter.

The other constant in all the stories was Stella. She was one of the few members of the lab who knew him before.  I've seen them be angry and yelling at each other then an hour later, she'd hug him and they would be back to normal.  She was the only one who could get into his face the way she did and get away with it without there being any repercussions. I watched her prod him into dating again and saw her support him while he watched over Flack after the bombing.  She was happy for him when he was in a relationship with Peyton. And she worried about him. Did he sleep? Did he eat? She was especially watchful over him during the 333 thing.

But for as much as she took care of him, he was there for her.  He just didn't express it in the way she or any of us would have, he had other ways such as his single-minded focus at finding out what happened when Frankie attacked her and the obvious worry when he heard about the fire in her building, worry that didn't go away until he saw her alive and unharmed. Mac was a private man.  Most of us only knew the tiny bits of his life he mentioned in passing so when he offered her Stella his guest room after the fire it was obvious what he felt for her was more than that of a co-worker.

But ever since they returned from Greece there has been a difference in them and how they are toward one another. They stand closer together. Looks between them last longer as if they are speaking with their eyes only. Touches linger. And he smiles more. Something happened between them, something that had them acknowledging their feelings for one another. Feelings most people wouldn't see unless you've been watching them for as long as I have. I'm happy for them they have been through so much and they deserve a little happiness and maybe one day we'll be able to share their happiness with them, until then we'll continue to watch and keep their secret with them. 


End file.
